5 plus 1 times Perry Cox was nice
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: 5 times Dr Cox showed his kind side to J.D; and 1 time he showed it to everyone. Its a funny and kinda fluffy lol Rated for swearing not really anything to graphic.


Paste your docume

 **5 times Dr Cox showed his kind side to J.D;**

 **and 1 time he showed it to everyone.**

 **One**

J.D admitted it he didn't like the Janitor and okay so the Janitor really hated him but was it really necessary for the brute of a man to play these ridicules pranks on him; holding his nose up and trying unsuccessfully to stem the bleeding J.D bumped straight into Dr Cox.

"Look Nancy now I know it's a little crowded in these hallways but walking straight into my chest is..." he trailed off as he took in the blood trickling down his protégés face and onto his scrubs.

J.D blushed his eyes trained on the blood stain on Dr Cox's shirt from his nose; "I I'm sorry Dr Cox" he found himself stuttering.

"What the hell happened to you Charlene?" he questioned pulling J.D's hand away and inspecting the boys face on his own.

J.D stared awkwardly at the ceiling as his Mentor inspected his face; "I uh I just a joke gone wrong" he finally answered.

"Idiot" Dr Cox muttered and did he sound slightly fond?

After getting J.D cleaned up and a plaster on his nose; Dr Cox shook his head at the dark bruise on his Newbie's face, it spread across to the corner of both his eyes as well.

"Thanks Dr Cox" J.D mumbled; a pink tinge covering his pale cheeks.

Dr Cox sighed irritably "Yeah well stop being an idiot Marcy and play more gently with your black husband".

J.D nodded shuffling away to tend to his patients.

 **Two**

J.D found his eyelids drooping as he shuffled down the halls of Sacred Heart; he had been at work for a double shift with no break, he was so tired he was almost sleep walking.

Standing at the Nurses station he smiled softly to himself at least all he had to do was turn in his last chart then he could finally go home and sleep for a straight eight hours.

"Dr Dorian!" J.D groaned at the call from Dr Kelso "I have a patient i need you to look at".

J.D turned to face his boss "I was actually just leaving sir, I was on a double shift; isn't there someone else who could do it"?

"No" Kelso snapped annoyingly "Dr Dorian you are here to help the patients "!

J.D sighed too tired to complain or argue he trailed along after Dr Kelso; arriving at the patients room J.D was left to read the woman's chart; she was an elderly woman in her mid sixties.

"Hello Mrs Cramer I'm Dr Dorian but everyone just calls me J.D".

Mrs Cramer smiled warmly "Hello J.D you can just call me Margot".

Smiling softly J.D kept reading through the chart; Dr Cox glanced in to see Newbie still here "Hey Janice what are you still doing here"?

"Ah Dr Kelso uh asked me to uh look in on Margot" J.D mumbled tiredly in return.

Dr Cox took in the kid's slumped posture and black rings around his eyes; he looked dead on his feet "Weren't you on a double shift"?

"Yeah" J.D groaned.

Perry sighed "Go home Sandra" taking the chart off the kid he pushed him out of the door "And I don't want you see you until tomorrow"!

J.D smiled tiredly "Thanks Dr Cox" he murmured shuffling off to get his bag.

Dr Cox watched his Newbie leave with a rare soft smile on his face; "You really love that boy" Margot murmured with a knowing smile.

"He's just that a kid" Dr Cox growled "Now let's see what's wrong with you".

Margot's smirk only got wider "Mn hm".

 **Three**

J.D stared at his scooter, its side was torn off and the insides were all hanging out; he had no doubt who had done this the Janitor! He really hated that man, this was just going too far; sighing he kicked the ground and began his long walk home.

He was halfway down the street when the world decided to just be a dick and start bucketing down at this very moment. He sighed louder and wrapped his sopping wet jacket closer to his body.

A loud beep made him jump; swirling around he saw Dr Cox's familiar silver Porsche driving up beside him "NEWBIE, GET IN"!

Quickly jogging up to the Porsche and climbing in J.D glanced up at his Mentor; "What the hell were you doing walking in this rain" Dr Cox asked?

J.D opened his mouth to tell Dr Cox about the Janitor but sighed no one would believe him "Sasha wasn't working" he grumbled.

Dr Cox shook his head "I'll take you home".

J.D stared out of the window as they drove; he was silent for once which struck Dr Cox as odd he usually couldn't get the kid to shut up "You okay Sharon"?

A loud sigh was heard "M'fine" was grumbled in answer.

Glancing at his young travelling companion every once and a while Dr Cox let the matter drop for now. Arriving at J.D's apartment the boy ran off upstairs; Dr Cox sighed as he glanced up seeing J.D through the window. He let his eyes travel down the smooth pale skin of his protégé as he pulled off his sopping wet T-shirt.

Shaking off his perverted thoughts Perry drove home.

 **Four**

It had been a rough day; J.D had lost not one but two patients; so here he was getting smashed in a bar. The Bartender had only seen him once before with one of his regular customer's Dr Cox.

Dialling Cox's number he waited "Hello"?

"Yeah Cox its Dwight down at the bar, I got this kid here I saw him here once with you; young fella with dark hair real skinny".

"Diane? What the hell is he doing there? And why are you calling me to tell me" Dr Cox asked confused he had just arrived home.

Dwight sighed "He's passed out on the bar and he doesn't have a phone on him; he's been muttering all night about being an angel of death or something".

A loud sigh was heard on the phone "I'll be there in ten minutes" then a click as Perry hung up.

Dwight shook his head he had never seen Cox with anyone here and he hated anyone who tried to talk to him but this kid he was something else if he managed to get Cox to come and get him.

Ten minutes later Cox arrived walking in and taking in the slumped unconscious figure of his protégé over the bar "What the hell was he drinking"?

"Appletini's" Dwight rolled his eyes and as if that wasn't the girliest drink ever "But he switched to beer for a while there and I think he might have ever ordered a couple of shots".

Perry sighed and shook J.D's shoulder with no response he shook him harder; J.D mumbled incoherently and slumped against Cox's chest. Letting out a low groan Perry sighed and eventually to his eternal annoyance had to scoop the kid up bridal style to get him out of there.

Carrying J.D to the Porsche he carefully put him in the back seat; J.D grumbled softly some more but remained asleep.

By the time they had reached J.D's apartment the kid had awoken groggily "What" was his eloquent question?

"I picked your drunk ass up from a bar Trish now get your skinny ass up to bed and I'll see you at work tomorrow" Cox growled.

J.D mumbled out what Dr Cox assumed was supposed to me "Sorry Dr Cox" but came out as more of a 'shorrrry dcox" in his drunken rambling.

Letting out a soft breath Perry sighed 'this kid will be the death of me' he closed his eyes and saw J.D's big blue eyes and pouty pink lips and soft dark almost black hair; snapping his eyes open he growled as he drove home.

 **Five**

J.D smiled cheerily as he breezed through his patients this morning; after his embarrassing drunk incident last week with Dr Cox he had felt much better.

Walking into his next patient he was a man in his late thirties a new patient actually; "Good morning Mr Morgan, I'm Doctor Dorian or J.D if you prefer".

The man glared "I thought a proper Doctor was supposed to see me; why did they send you what are you twenty one twenty two"?

"I'm Twenty five actually, but thanks for the compliment and I assure I'm a fully qualified Doctor" J.D replied with a kind reassuring smile.

Mr Morgan grunted "Yeah well I want a more experienced Doctor not some kid"! J.D opened his mouth to reassure his patient once again when the man yelled "NO I DONT WANT SOME SNOTTY KID AS MY DOCTOR"!

Dr Cox chose this moment to enter the room "What's with all the yelling Tara"?

"I think perhaps you should be the one to see Mr Morgan, Dr Cox" J.D said.

Dr Cox frowned "Why having trouble?" he took the chart from his Newbie's hands and scanned it brow furrowed "You should be able to do this"!

"Yes but I think Mr Morgan would prefer" J.D was cut off.

"I don't want a child treating me" Mr Morgan snarled.

J.D sighed; "Excuse me" Dr Cox asked; crossing his arms and flicking his nose like he does when he's about to start ranting.

"I said" Mr Morgan began only to be cut off.

Dr Cox snarled "How dare you think you can treat our staff like that, Dr Dorian is fully qualified and can handle your treatment perfectly well thank you! You don't want him to treat you go away! Leave! Why would I care it's you whose sick not us! Now don't you e-v-e-r have the right to patronize anyone who works here especially Gloria over there" he ended his rant with an angry snort.

Mr Morgan gulped "F fine h c can treat m me".

Dr Cox smirked and left the room; leaving a wide eyed J.D standing there flabbergasted.

"Please don't let him near me again; I'm happy to have you as my Doctor just don't let that crazy guy near me again"!

"Please calm down Mr Morgan I'll be happy to continue treating you" J.D smiled soothingly "And he's not crazy he's actually the chief around here".

Mr Morgan whimpered.

 **** **One**

Carla smiled up at J.D as he sat on the Nurse's Station; he was swinging his legs and smiling at something Elliot was telling him. He suddenly went flipping off the table backwards smacking his head on the floor; no one saw what happened one moment he was there the next he was flat on the floor legs in the air.

The Janitor laughed from where he was hiding he had thrown a ball at J.D and it had hit him in the chest sending him flying; no one had seen it.

Well he had thought no one had seen him. Dr Perry Cox's face contorted with rage and he stormed over.

"J.D are you okay?" Elliot asked knowing how clumsy he was.

Carla and Elliot both helped him up as Turk walked in "One second you were there the next you were gone; swing a bit too far there Bambi"?

J.D looked around nervously he couldn't see the Janitor but he had felt that ball hit him "Yeah I guess" he sighed in resignation cradling his tender head and already bruising jaw with a wince.

"Hey Jumpsuit! What the hell do you think you're playing at! I saw that!" J.D looked up in surprise seeing Dr Cox yelling at the Janitor.

The Janitor looked surprised at being caught out "What" he asked innocently?

"You through a ball at Newbie!" Dr Cox growled "I saw you! He just fell off the desk and hit his head".

"Me no" the Janitor replied looking confused.

Dr Cox snarled "The ball is over there" he pointed to the ball that had rolled under a chair; "Why did you do that? Are you the one that gave him a bloody nose too? And are you responsible for messing with his scooter too?"

The Janitor was starting to get defensive "You can't prove any of this! And why would you care all you do is berate him and call him names! Like right now you just called him Newbie".

Dr Cox snapped "Yes but he's MY NEWBIE and I don't appreciate you messing with him and hurting him; don't touch him"!

Everyone gasped; the Janitor smirked "How is he your Newbie; you do nothing but belittle him and call him girls names; we should be working together to mess with him not fighting, and why would you stick up for him?"!

Dr Cox snarled pulling back his fist he punched the Janitor in the face hard "Because I love him you asshole"! Another round of gasps made him turn to see J.D watching him with wide beautiful blue eyes, striding over he stopped right in front of the boy and god that's exactly what he was a boy.

A beautiful blue eyed, black haired, sweet hearted, kind hurt boy!

"Dr Cox?" J.D asked softly "Did you mean it"?

Perry sighed as he took in the already bruised jaw and bump on his boys head; aw hell I've already ruined everything may as well go for it "Yeah Newbie I really did".

That sad hurt face broke into a beautiful smile and J.D blushed pink "I uh, I love you too, in case you didn't already know".

Perry's head snapped up to search his Newbie's face; smiling he pulled J.D in against him; the boy winced when his bruised jaw got bumped; cradling that delicate face so not to hurt him Perry kissed J.D.

They parted to the uproar of their friends and colleges cheering; "Come on J.D let's get you fixed up" Perry murmured softly against the bruised skin.

All J.D could do is nod as he was tugged off towards Perry's office.

 **The End.**

Please Review and Rate :) and leave me a message if you want a seqeal and what type.


End file.
